This invention relates generally to door locking and unlocking apparatus; and more specifically, it concerns the enablement of door opening as by simple movement of a handle effected by a disabled person at the inner side of the door, and as integrated with door opening as by operation of a key in a lock at the opposite side of the door.
There is need for simple, effective apparatus that will enable the above functions, in a simple, reliable manner. Also, there is need for apparatus having the improved construction, mode of operation, and results as herein disclosed.